Can't have it all
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. While Barry wants to be with Iris, he considers whether there are other options, which however lead to unpleasant outcomes.


**Something that occured to me after remembering a particular scene from _The Witcher 3_.**

**Takes place after the rehearsal dinner at Barry's and Iris's wedding in _Crisis on Earth-X_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Since you need our help in beating Thawne… I think we should waste our time fighting over you." Iris teased as she and Felicity neared Barry with a smirk on their faces.

"Meanwhile, Thawne might think of an evil escape plan and who knows what happens, once he gets out." Felicity said, sounding like if she was flirting as she and Iris neared Barry.

"So, we decided we must try to make the most of the time we have left. Together." Iris said as Barry narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I have a strange feeling about this?" Barry couldn't help himself but wonder.

"Don't worry about this." Felicity said. "We've always had a crush on each other, you have a crush on us…"

"Why fight it? Why not enjoy what we've got?" Iris said.

"So, Iris and I decided to prepare something… special for you." Felicity said.

"Bring wine and some of Caitlin's special cocktail tonight at Marigold's place. See you later, honey." Iris winked as Barry smirked.

* * *

Later, Barry entered an… interesting kind of hotel as he entered the hotel room that Iris and Felicity had rented, with a basket full of bottle of wine and the mixture thanks to which he could get drunk and he smirked as he saw Iris and Felicity in nothing but their silk lingerie.

Felicity smiled, picking the basket as Iris grabbed Barry's hand gently and pulled him towards the bed, while taking off his clothes as they all laid down, with Iris and Felicity gently stroking Barry as he closed his eyes, enjoying it, until… he felt that his hands were shackled to the corners of the bed and by the power dampening cuffs of all things as Iris pulled Barry's boxer and Felicity put a pillow on Barry's crotch, sneaking a key under it as Felicity and Iris got up and took a sip of wine.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get any?" Barry asked.

"Well, Bartholomew Henry Allen…" Iris paused.

"…you just got exactly what you deserve, mister." Felicity said as she and Iris tapped their glasses before drinking their wine.

"Hey! Let me out! This isn't funny!" Barry demanded as Iris and Felicity were leaving the room, leaving him alone and naked and shackled to the bed. "Come back here! Come on! Iris! Felicity! Come on!"

* * *

The following morning, Caitlin and Cisco entered, snickering at the sight.

"Well, looks like ladies did quite a number on you." Caitlin teased.

"Told you…" Cisco said, smirking.

Barry glared. "Did you know…"

"We just found out this morning." Caitlin giggled. "Looks like you had quite a roaring good time, you…"

"Guys…" Barry sighed.

"Oh, Barry, how little you know about women, did you really think you could have them both?" Cisco said. "You have a lot to learn."

"Come on…" Barry groaned.

"Sorry, don't be sore about the teasing." Caitlin said. "Where's the key?"

"Under the pillow." Barry turned to his crotch as Caitlin and Cisco widened their eyes.

"You know what would be more interesting?" Cisco teased as Iris and Felicity entered again and they all changed their faces into Eobard Thawne's.

"I am always one step ahead of you! You'll never be truly happy because I am in control!" Thawne said, laughing at the humiliation Barry was going through as he pulled out his camera and Caitlin was about to take the pillow off so that Barry's humilation would be complete.

"No… no… nooooooooo!" Barry panicked.

* * *

Barry gasped, opening his eyes as he breathed out, cold sweat on his face as he remembered how hurt Felicity was at the rehearsal dinner of his and Iris's wedding.

* * *

**I don't care if you'll think this was lame or hateful towards Iris or Felicity.**

**I think that Season 3-5 Felicity would be cruel enough to pull off something like this and Iris, she's too selfish to actually care about Barry unless it benefits her somehow.**

**And Iris, I wouldn't be surprised if she would be cruel enough to do something like this, since she broke off the engagement with Barry after he had almost been beaten to death by Savitar by showing her ringless finger. While understandable, it was very cruel and inconsiderate from Iris.**

**All flames or insults or comments from WestAllen stans that are going to somehow try to tear me and this story down, will be ignored and deleted since I am not going to waste my time with you.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
